Only you know
by CarolineForbesLove
Summary: Takes place after 3x11. Caroline/Klaus all the way with interactions with Bonnie and Stefan mostly. Other than that, read and enjoy the surprises. Trying to keep it close to the spirit of the show. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, miss. You can't go in."

"I'm here to see Klaus."

"Klaus is busy right now."

"With what? Ordering people to bite their girlfriends?" Caroline was getting louder and louder with every word. "Or maybe he is busy with visiting said girlfriends to heal them and leave them random presents?"

"Daniel, let her in."

She suddenly hushed with that familiar voice cutting in. Then she saw him.

"Hello, Caroline. " He greeted her with a big smile. "Did you want to see me?"

He looked so innocent. Caroline just stared at him for a few seconds before reaching for her pocket.

"Um…I am here to give this back." She took out the bracelet and dropped it in his hand.

"Thank you for the blood. Which by the way, would not be necessary if you hadn't ordered Tyler to bite me in the first place."

Klaus' smile grew warmer.

"Yes, I know you made him bite me because he wouldn't do something like that. So next time you decide to put my life in danger, maybe try doing it yourself?" She spat.

"You are angry." He calmly stated.

Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Uh-huh." She tried hard not to yell "DUH."

"Well, for one, I made a mistake." Klaus started to say as he fondled the bracelet.

"But I never wanted to hurt you." He continued. His eyes slowly wandered around her face.

"I was wrong. And making Tyler do it was entirely despicable. I accept it. You have every right to be mad at me."

"Stating the obvious." Caroline said without emotion.

"Yet, I think you and I both know…" Klaus smiled once again as he came closer. "That no matter how ugly the incident was, the consequences were surprising. "

"What do you mean?" Caroline didn't really want him to keep talking. But the way he talked just made her yearn for more. She hated to admit how much the way he spoke to her had affected and was now affecting her.

Klaus leaned in and whispered

"You needed to rekindle your desire for life. And I gave you a choice. And I believe we even got to share a moment."

Caroline bit her lip.

"Well, I think you are delusional. And just so you know, I would prefer not getting bitten to diamonds."

Klaus gazed at her.

"Once again, I apologize."

Caroline turned away.

"Yet," Klaus began and Caroline stopped.

"I can't take it back. It was a birthday gift. And I wanted to make it up to you."

She turned to look at him. "You keep it. I am not gonna-"

"Please." Klaus placed the bracelet in her palm and closed it with his hand.

"Hold on to it."

Caroline eyed him suspiciously. Why was he being charming? She thought that she should have stayed home and ignored the situation. But she was so angry at him for everything. Yet the question was, how he could make it all seem OK with just one quick gesture? Or was it the way he spoke? She shook her head.

"Well…I'll keep it because…" she tried to find the words. "I'll accept your apology only if it means you won't be doing it again."

Klaus' smile widened. She was so innocent.

"I promise." He smiled warmly.

"Alright then." Caroline nodded.

"Goodbye." she said quietly as she hurried back to her car.

"Take care of yourself." Klaus said as he watched her walk away.

He was so glad she was the one to find him first.

* * *

><p>Caroline answered her phone.<p>

"Hello."

"Caroline. It's me. Bonnie is here. Do you want to have a little girls night out?"

Elena sounded extremely cheerful.

"What exactly are we talking about?"

"Just, you know…we'll go to the grill and dance and drink. Without the boys. Especially without them."

Caroline knew by boys she meant the Salvatores and wouldn't be surprised if Matt was invited.

"You mean just the three of us?" she asked to be sure. She didn't want to see Tyler or Matt anyway. And Damon? No, thank you. Stefan? Would be the most awkward encounter of her life. They hadn't been talking forever and she didn't exactly know what to say to him anyway. Girls night would be comforting to say the least.

"Yes, just Bon, you and me." Elena already sounded a bit drunk. So Caroline chuckled.

"Alright. Be there in an hour."

"See ya!"

Caroline had a quick shower and started to dress. Just a cute dress and maybe a necklace? No…a bracelet? She saw the bracelets on the bed. Tyler's and Klaus'. She decided not to wear either.

When she walked in she saw Elena and Bonnie jumping up and down and laughing.

"What's up?" She laughed.

"YOU!" Elena grinned and gave her a hug. "I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"Uh…OK?" Caroline smiled as Elena strangled her.

Bonnie laughed. "She is troubled."

"I can see." Caroline chuckled. "So, what're we having?"

"Tequila!" Elena exclaimed and leaned closer. "By the way Damon kissed me."

Caroline stared. "Uh…"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Alright then." Caroline nodded and grabbed the bottle from Elena. "Why don't you sit down for a while and let me take over from here."

Bonnie said. "Uh-oh."

"What? What's wrong?" Caroline turned around to see Klaus.

"Oh god."

Elena started laughing.

"He is so funny."

"Yeah?" Caroline frowned. She didn't exactly see the humour in their situation.

"Is it true what Matt said?" Bonnie asked her.

Caroline didn't take her eyes off of him.

"What?" she asked.

"That he healed you and stayed in your room for a while?"

Caroline shook her head. "I…he just gave me his blood and convinced me to live. No big deal."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"That sounds intense."

"It was…" Caroline said, her eyes still locked on him.

Klaus was now staring back, and right into her soul. His eyes pierced her and called her to him.

She turned away to see Elena on the floor.

She was giggling.

"She didn't listen when I said 'slow down'" Bonnie explained.

"Well. I'll call Jeremy and- oh…I'll call Alaric and he can take her home." Caroline said quickly.

"Yep." Bonnie stared at Elena. Who was pointing to Bonnie and talking in a sing song voice "You hate me for sending Jeremy but I did the right thing. He is MY brother. I had every right and what's up with Damon kissing me anyway?"

Bonnie kept nodding as she tried to get her off the floor.

Caroline got out to call Alaric. He said he'd be there in ten minutes. She hung up and turned around to see Klaus inches away from her face.

"Hello, love."

"Hey." Caroline felt paralyzed by his intense stare for a few minutes but then she gathered herself and spoke.

"I…what are you doing here?"

"Just having a night out…by myself."

"It must suck to have noone other than the people you order to be around you." Caroline said suddenly.

"Don't be like that." Klaus said. "You don't mean that." He simply stated.

"But tell me, how do you feel?" he asked caringly.

Caroline was taken aback. She definitely wasn't expecting him to be nice to her. Not after the way she spoke to him. Was this really the Klaus they'd been terrified of?

"I am fine." She replied as cold as she could.

"Good." He said and he wet his lips. "If you need anything-"

"You'll be the last person to know." Caroline finished.

And with that his eyes burned her. He looked at her with such intensity, with the kind of light that burned her skin. Caroline felt captured in his gaze.

"I- I need to go back." She said and walked past him, brushing his shoulder.

Why did it take so much effort to be cold to him? She could swear that if she didn't know that he had killed Jenna and sired Tyler, and ruined Stefan's life and used Elena as a blood bag - well that was a long list- she could swear that he wasn't that bad…

That he wasn't an evil bastard that destroyed everything.

And she would admit to herself that in fact he intrigued her.

So much. So profoundly…He looked at her in a way she wanted to be looked in forever.

But what was up with him and this sudden act?

She knew something had to be up with it.

He was trying to manipulate her or something because it didn't really make sense.

As she went in the bathroom and she stared at herself while she got lost in these thoughts. Then took one last look at the mirror and told herself to keep cool. He was just playing with her.

Nothing more.

* * *

><p>AN: I just wanted to write my own story before they show us how things develop. Please review so I know if you guys like it and I'll continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline didn't realize Bonnie had come in.

"You OK?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah."

"Alaric took Elena home." Bonnie smiled regretfully. "I'm sorry, we called you and then she got drunk."

Caroline chuckled. "She must have been drinking all day, Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed. "I suspect that too. Things have been crazy for her."

"Just for her?" Caroline asked as she looked at her friend. They'd been all going through hell. She, had died and become a vampire. Her own dad had tried to save her by extreme torture. She'd broken up from two different guys. And Bonnie was almost completely alone.

"You know, you never complain." Caroline said in amazement.

Bonnie shrugged. "There is nothing much to complain about, Caroline. It's just this."

Caroline nodded. "Just level A craziness, huh?"

Bonnie laughed "Everything is completely insane in this town." she sighed. "By the way, I saw Klaus follow you out. Did he bother you?"

"No. He just wanted to chat."

"What?"

"I know, right?" Caroline laughed nervously. "Honestly, I have no idea why he is being nice."

"Maybe he likes you?" Bonnie suggested.

"Ew, Bonnie. No." Caroline walked towards the door and took her arm as they got out.

"I know he is horrible Care, but it doesn't mean he is not interested. I saw the way he looked at -"

"-Trust me Bonnie, even if he were interested I wouldn't acknowledge or return the feelings of a maniac who "killed" Elena, sacrificed Jenna and almost me in a ritual to create himself a hybrid army."

"Sorry about that." Klaus was standing right in front of them.

"I am just hoping we can put all that behind us." He said apologetically. Bonnie raised her eyebrows. What was it with this guy?

Caroline simply stared at him. He was completely delusional. After she got over the shock of being caught she decided to play along.

"Yeah, you are forgiven. Just stop suddenly appearing out of nowhere and apologizing."

Klaus turned to Bonnie.

"Dear, could you give us a moment?"

Caroline frowned.

Bonnie simply shook her head no and stayed still.

"Fine." Klaus was a patient man. He turned to Caroline and whispered.

"I need to talk to you in private. Unless you are afraid of me." He teased with a playful smile on his lips.

Caroline turned to Bonnie.

"I'm fine. You go."

"You sure?"

"Yep. I'll be fine."

Bonnie gave one last look of warning to Klaus as she walked away. Caroline folded her arms.

"I'm listening."

"I know you think poorly of me…but I need your help."

"About?"

Klaus smiled. She hadn't refused right away or questioned why he asked for her help in the first place. Maybe she thought she owed him.

"You know, our friend Stefan. He took my family and he won't give them back."

"Well, I'm sure he has a good reason." Caroline commented. "I know Stefan. He doesn't do anything without a good reason."

Klaus smiled. She was a good friend.

"Well, Stefan is not the same person anymore and eventhough I'm ashamed, I have to admit that I played a big part in this. I singlehandedly corrupted him, Caroline. He is a monster now."

Caroline eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't seem to regret it all that much."

"But I do." He said sincerely.

Caroline shrugged.

"How can I help you with this anyway and more importantly, why would I help you?"

"You'll be helping your friends." Klaus smiled. "You'll be helping me, to maintain peace in this town. The truth is Caroline, I'm thinking of settling down here. I want to live in peace and play well with the others."

"It's a bit late for that." Caroline stared at him accusingly. "And I am not buying this 'Help me save the town from a crazy Stefan' crap for one second. If he stole your family, good. You deserve worse for what you did to him. To all of us."

Klaus was surprised. She honestly didn't seem to fear him but she was also completely naive and idealistic with her approach to things.

"Caroline, sweetheart." He began. "I want to make it right."

Caroline frowned.

"Well, you can't. You can't just make it right. You have to fix what you broke. It won't fix itself. You have to convince Stefan and maybe if you apologized to him as often as you apologize to me, he would forgive you."

"Oh, I doubt that." Klaus smiled. "Besides, he is not the only one with hurt feelings. We used to be friends, Caroline. He was supposed to be by my side."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Caroline snapped.

"I want you to understand where I'm coming from." Caroline stared at him.

"And I trust you to help me." He said gently.

"I don't have a part to play in this." Caroline explained. "I can't do anything about it. I can't convince him. I just can't. And honestly, he creeps me out now. He looks at me weird."

"What do you mean?"

"You know…he is not the Stefan I'm used to. And you are responsible for that."

Klaus sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to him about the genuine beauty of the world and he will see things in a different way." She teased.

Klaus smiled.

"I doubt that my pretty words can dim his desire for revenge. He wants to kill me. He thinks I took everything away from him." He mimicked Stefan.

"Didn't you?"

"Well…he had a choice." Klaus tilted his head to the side. He wanted his brother to live so he payed me for his life."

"You call that a choice?" Caroline was getting angry now. "You took him away from Elena. You made him murder people. Knowing Stefan, he can't live with himself anymore. Of course he will want to destroy you. I know I would."

"But I _am_ sorry." Klaus stared into her eyes. "I was merely upset with him."

Caroline wondered why she was talking to him. Maybe because for one moment he showed her a part of him that was so touchingly human and different...almost wise.

And then she remembered everything he did and that he was a psychopath.

"You will have to go back in time and undo every bad thing you ever did." Caroline stated calmly. "Because I really don't know how else you can make him forgive you."

And with that she walked away.

Klaus wondered how their conversation had strayed from him asking for her help to get his family back from Stefan to him redeeming himself.

But he forgot about it while he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"What did he want?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing. He just wants my help to get his family back from Stefan." Caroline sighed. "Which is completely not my idea of fun. Stefan can not be reached right now."

Bonnie frowned.

"But why you?"

"Why? Do you want to help him?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie stared. "Caroline, the guy has clearly taken an interest in you."

"I know!" Caroline said. "Can we go now? Before he creeps up on me again?"

Bonnie sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

As soon as they stepped out of the grill and Caroline bumped into Stefan.

"Hello there." Stefan said dropping his head to the side.

"Long time no see."

Caroline stepped back.

"Yeah. You haven't exactly been friendly." She blurted.

"I know, my bad." Stefan faked a smile. "What did he want?" he asked.

"Who?" Caroline asked.

"Don't play with me Caroline. What did he say to you?" Stefan took a step closer to her.

"I need to know."

"Stop it Stefan." Bonnie said.

"He wants his family back." Caroline said quietly. "Don't you know that? Considering you're the one who stole them."

"Why did he come to you?" Stefan seemed puzzled.

"I have no idea." Caroline said. "Maybe because he thinks we are friends." She added sarcastically.

Stefan looked away. "Yeah, well. I don't have any friends anymore, have I?" he sounded cynical.

"He must be planning something Caroline, stay away from him." he added with a serious tone.

"Why did you take them?" Bonnie asked.

"I will use them against him Bonnie and I think I'll need your help."

Bonnie didn't say anything. She didn't really want to be involved in any of it anymore but if there was a chance she could make Klaus go away, she would take it.

"I'll see you guys later." Stefan walked away.

"He is right, Caroline." Bonnie said after a while.

Caroline nodded. "I know. It's not like I want the guy to stalk me or something."

* * *

><p>After Bonnie left Caroline decided to pretend she was a normal teenage girl and she just lay on the bed and read some magazines to pass the time. She couldn't reach Tyler or her dad for that matter. Her mother was busy with work. Elena probably had the worst hangover. Stefan was crazy. Damon wasn't even an option. Bonnie seemed troubled enough and Matt had already enough problems on his hands without Caroline complaining.<p>

She had to find a way to keep herself busy and keep her mind off of a certain psycho's possible plans concerning her.

She heard a sound coming from the window sos he got up from the bed and went to see what was happening. There was nothing.

She went to lock the door just in case and she saw Klaus outside.

She sighed. "Please no."

Klaus was simply waiting for her to open the door. Caroline frowned. "Really?"

Klaus smiled.

She went closer to the door but instead of opening it she locked it.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. Did she really think that was enough to keep him away after he had been invited?

Caroline turned away and went back into her room. If he was a gentleman as he pretended to be he would take a hint and back off, right?

She heard another sound so she went to the door again but he wasn't there.

Caroline looked around. If he was inside she would have felt his presence. At least she thought so. She went back to her room and closed her door. She turned around to see the window open.

"Great. Really? Did you just crawl up my window?"

Klaus stepped up from the shadow behind her door.

"Sorry. I usually don't take 'no' for an answer."

"Do you take getting daggered as an aswer? Because I might try that." Caroline suggested.

Klaus laughed. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Caroline smiled sweetly.

Klaus bit his lip.

"I might take you up on that one day, but not just yet. Tell me my sweet Caroline, have you talked to our friend?"

"Look," Caroline began. Klaus raised his eyebrows. "I'm not involved in this and I have no desire to be. Leave me out of your little game. Alright?" She pointed to the door. "Now, please leave."

Klaus suddenly appeared right infront of her face.

"What if I don't?"

"Then…you'll have me as your enemy. I wouldn't suggest that." She warned.

Klaus smiled fondly. He could see the fire in her eyes and and eventhough he could kill her in a split second, she seemed to believe she could fight him. He felt both amused and turned on.

"You'll fight me?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah." She said, daringly.

"I appreciate that." Klaus said. "But I would like to have you on my side."

"That doesn't seem to be on the cards, sorry." Caroline said simply.

Klaus looked up at her.

"Well, then we're going to have to change the game."

Caroline stared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Just your help." Klaus said softly. "Nothing more. Not for now."

Caroline looked around her. What chance did she have against him? He was obviously playing with her. He knew Stefan couldn't be convinced by her.

"Stefan doesn't care about me." She said. "If that's what you're trying to do, to get him through me, it won't work. You're wasting your time."

Klaus nodded. "I know, he is crazy. He is trying hard to prove that too. But I think you can talk him into-"

"-That's the thing, I can't. Evene Elena can't get through to him. And this is your fault. Now, please, leave me alone."

Klaus sighed.

"Alright, as you wish." He said. "Maybe your witch friend can help me."

"I wouldn't get close to her if I were you." Caroline warned. "She will burn you alive."

Klaus smiled.

"You know how to intrigue a guy, don't you, love?"

Caroline let out her breath. Klaus smiled as he said "I'll see you later." And he turned to leave.

"One more thing," Caroline said as she remembered something.

Klaus turned to look at her.

"Here, I don't want it." Caroline threw the bracelet and Klaus caught it. She seemed determined and Klaus didn't say anything but Caroline could see he was almost…disappointed. What did he expect?

He turned around and left without saying anything.

Caroline felt weird. Klaus could kill all of them if Stefan didn't return his family, none of them were safe. But he seemed upset over a bracelet?

She sat on her bed and called Bonnie to warn her.

"What's up?" Bonnie answered.

"Bon, be careful, Klaus might show up. He just tried to talk me into convincing Stefan again."

"Wait, where are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Home." Caroline sighed.

"He came there?" Bonnie sounded too shocked at the nerves of a guy who had killed her once bu Caroline wasn't eager to remind her that.

"Right in my room. He seems to have a hard time with the terms "personal space' and 'breaking and entering'" Caroline said.

"Doesn't he understand we can't just convince Stefan?" Bonnie said frustrated.

"Don't ask me. The guy is clearly deluded." Caroline said. "Like way out of his mind."

"What else did he do?"

"Aside from awkwardly flirting with me? Not much."

"Oh my god, Caroline. He is invited to your house. He can show up whenever he feels like."

"I know. And more importantly he can show up with weird romantic advances…in my bedroom."

"Maybe you should stay here."

"I don't think he will come back tonight. I just wanted to let you know just in case. Be safe."

"Okay, thank you. You sure you'll stay there?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

Caroline decided to sleep since she wouldn't be able to do anything else tonight.

She'd deal with everything tomorrow.

Bonnie knew Klaus wouldn't just come knocking on the door empty handed. He would have threats to throw at her or he would at least try to manipulate her. If Stefan hid his family Bonnie wouldn't know where. And he surely had other witches that could help him.

He needed Stefan not her.

When she heard the door being knocked she couldn't help but feel scared anyway.

She sensed it was a vampire. She could ignore it, but ignoring him wouldn't make him go door was knocked again.

She went to the door and opened it.

She found Stefan looking at her.

"Hello, Bonnie." He said.

"I need your help."

* * *

><p>AN: I have surprises for you in this fic you guys. I will write some surprise ships. And probably not the ones you're guessing. You'll see in the next chapters! Anyway, I'm taking a more close approach in this fic to the one in the show. I want to keep them all in character and also somewhat light hearted and fun.

In this fic aside from the obvious Klaroline you'll find Bonnie/Caroline, Bonnie/Stefan, Stefan/Caroline and Klaus/Stefan interactions.

And a few surprises =)

I love these guys and I hope you're liking it this far.

Please review so I know what you think! Your reviews make me want to continue after all.


End file.
